Malam yang indah dan Malam menyakitkan
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Hatsune mikuo bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama megurine Luki. Dan dalam kedinginan malam. Mereka berbicara dan mengobrol. Sejak saat itulah. Mikuo merasakan yang nama nya cinta. Sayang nya, saat malam kedua. Adalah malam yang pilu baginya. Ia harus kehilangan luki. Tetapi... apa yang menyebabkan luki meninggalkan nya? Check aja sendiri ;-) (Megurine Luki x Hatsune Mikuo, Yaoi)


**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Pairing : Megurine Luki x Hatsune Mikuo.**

**Warning : Yaoi, boys love, tulisan tidak sesuai EYD, kata-kata sesuka author, Hanya cerita ****_oneshoot _****yang terlintas dalam pikiran saya, Cerita Gaje, dan typo tak bisa saya ubah dengan mudah nya. Jadi... tolong mengerti mana kosakata yang typo dan kosakata yang tidak typo.**

**Dont like this story? Please, dont read and Back!**

**.**

**I Dont Know About love, Are you know?!**

Ditengah keramaian kota malam, seorang pemuda agak manis sedang berjalan (readers : Yaiyalah, masa ngesot?!) pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna _teal _yang indah dengan iris mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Ia tengah sendiri dilingkupi dengan kedinginan malam. Sesaat ia menatap bosan taman yang ramai dengan banyak pasangan. Entah itu pasangan _straight, yuri, _ataupun _yaoi._ lalu dia berjalan kearah bangku taman dan duduk dikursi itu.

Ia benci dan bosan dengan pemandangan didepan sana. Pemandang para pasangan yang sedang bercanda tawa, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, ataupun berciuman.

Ia, Hatsune Mikuo. Benci melihat itu tetapi dia tak ingin sesegera mungkin pergi dari taman itu. Karena memang, Taman itu indah dan menyejukkan sekaligus membuat nya nyaman.

Mungkin dipikiran nya terlintas 'apa kah aku pernah jatuh cinta dan menemukan seorang pasangan yang membuatku tertawa lepas dan sebagainya seperti itu?'.

Tapi pikiran itu buyar dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda bersurai merah muda dengan iris mata biru laut yang inda. Mikuo sempat terpesona melihat iris mata itu, tetapi ia langsung buang muka.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah muda itu dengan sopan dan senyuman ramah nya. Jantung mikuo berdetak abnormal saat ia melihat senyuman itu.

"Hn." Jawab mikuo dengan dingin nya karena ia bingung harusbicara apa. Dia merasa senang dengan senyuman dan pertanyaan pemuda itu. Entah karena apa.

Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu pun duduk disampingnya. Mikuo tiba-iba merasakan kehangatan saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh tangan nya dengan tidak sengaja. Tetapi kehangatan itu hilang saat tangan bersurai merah muda itu menarik kembali tangan nya.

**Mikuo Pov.**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi salting jika didekatnya? Kenapa jantungku berdetak abnormal saat aku melihat senyum nya? Kenapa iris matanya selalu membuatku terpesona? Apa yang terjadi terhadap diriku?

Pertanyaan lain nya terus berputar dipikiran ku. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini? Suatu pertanyaan itulah yang membuatku makin tak nyaman.

"Hei, namaku Megurine Luki. Salam kenal." Tiba-tiba ia memperkenalkan namanya kepadaku dengan senyuman yang lebut terukir manis dibibir pucatnya.

"Hn. Nama ku Hatsune Mikuo. Yoroshiku." Jawabku dengan nada biasa saja. Dan yang membuatku benci adalah... suaraku yang terkesan sedikit tinggi itu membuatku seperti berkata dengan nada manis!.

"Mau kopi?" Dia menjulurkan sebuah kopi hangat kearahku. Yah, mungkin boleh juga meminum kopi hangat saat ini. Karena aku kedinginan.

"Ya, arigatou." aku menerima kopi juluran nya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Suarakupun tadi sedikit melembut. Lalu aku meminum kopinya. _'Hangat sekali~'_ batinku sudah seperti anak kecil karena kehangatan kopi itu. Akupun tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar sehingga mataku menyipit.

Sepertinya luki melihat raut wajahku yang seperti anak kecil itu. Dia yang melihatku seperti itu hanya terkekeh dan bergumam tentang suatu hal yang tidak kudengar.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanyaku sambil menggembungkan pipiku saat mendengar kekehan nya yang tak kuhiraukan berubah menjadi tawaan.

"Haha... tidak kok, hanya saja wajahmu lucu sekali tadi." dia berkata dengan nada biasa tapi menggoda ditelingaku.

Aku makin menggembungkan pipiku dan menatapnya kesal. aku benci ditertawakan seperti itu. Itu membuat jantungku berdetak abnormal kalian tahu.

"Oke-oke, maaf karena menertawakan mu. Jadi berhenti menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu oke?" Dia meminta maaf dengan tatapan lembut yang tertuju pada iris mata _teal _ku. Aku mengangguk perlahan dan terus menatap iris biru laut indahnya itu. Tanpa kusadari pipiku merona akibat dingin nya malam dan tatapan nya itu

"Nah, sekarang kau kenapa? Pipimu memerah..." tangan nya mengelus pipiku dan aku nyaman dengan elusan itu. Hingga membuatku memejamkan mata, menikmati hangatnya telapak tangan nya yang mengelus pipiku.

"Hei, kenapa kau memejamkan matamu? Kau ingin kucium?" Aku terkejut mendengaritu dan langsung membuka mataku. Aku juga meraskan kalau pipiku panas.

"Haha, bercanda kok." Kata nya dan perkataan itu membuatku lega. Tapi... ada sedikit kecewa terselip dihatiku. Kenapa aku kecewa ia tak mencium ku? Aku benar-benar aneh sekarang.

"Um, sudah malam. Akan ku usahakan aku kembali kesini lagi... Jaa ne, mikuo-chan~" ucapnya sambil berlari menjauhiku dan lama-lama menghilang. Sebutan yang ia berikan padaku membuat ku merona.

"Apa aku harus kembali besok ya?" Gumamku seraya bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Ah... aku pusing memikirkan itu. Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidak memikirkan itu.

Saat sampai rumah, aku membuka pintu rumahku dan langsung disambut oleh adik ku, Hatsune Miku.

"_Okaerinasai_, nii-san. Ne, nii-san tadi habis darimana? Tadi aku menjenguk saudara temanku yang sedang sakit lho~ tapi dia menghilang. Dan kata dokter, dokter nya tak mengetahui apa-apa. Huh, dokter tak bertanggung jawab. Pasien punya penyakit mematikan kok malah dibiarkan." Aku terus mendengar celotehan adikku itu, Walaupun pikiranku melayang ke pemuda bersurai merah muda itu.

**Keesokan nya (malam)**

Entah kenapa kakiku terus berjalan kearah tempat kemarin, dan setelah beberapa 1 meter dihadapan tempat kemarin. Aku melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kuketahui namanya. Pemuda yang merebut hatiku secara perlahan... tapi pasti.

"Ah, Mikuo-chan!" Panggilnya saat ia menemukan ku sembari melambaikan tangan nya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk disamping nya.

Aku melihat ada perubahan dari dirinya rambutnya menipis dan wajahnya pucat dia... kenapa?

"Luki..." panggilku dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir. Dia menoleh dan mentapku dengan bingung saat ia mendengar nada khawatirku.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu... pucat." Tanpa sadar aku mengelus pipinya yang pucat dan sedikit tirus. itu. Seakan ia mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini kurasakan, ia menggenggam tangan ku dan memejamkan mata nya.

"Daijobu, aku tak apa. Jadi... jangan khawatir ne?" ia membuka mata nya sembari berbicara kata-kata itu. Dia terlihat tak apa... dari luar. Tetapi didalam nya, aku tak rahu ia merasakan apa.

Mendengar perkataan nya aku mengangguk ragu. "Jika benar apa yang kau katakan itu. Aku akan mempercayainya. Tetapi jika kau benar-benar punya masalah. Aku siap mendengarkan nya." Ucapku dengan mantap.

Senyuman lembut terukir dibibir pucatnya. "Arigatou..." setelah berkata seperti itu ia langsung memelukku. Dan pelukan nya membuatku nyaman.

"Douita..." kata ku seraya membalas pelukan nya dan mengeratkan pelukan nya. Hangat, tubuhku yang tadi nya dingin menjadi hangat hanya karena pelukan nya.

"Aishiteru, mikuo-chan..." dia membisikan kata-kata itu ditelingaku yang membuatku memerah. Aku harus jawab apa? Tapu... bukankah memang aku mencintainya dari awal?

"Aishite-" perkataan ku dipotong oleh nya yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatapku dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan! jangan cintai aku! Lupakan perasaan mu padaku! Aku tak mau kau menderita... Aku tak mau kau mencintaiku. Cukup aku saja yang mencintaimu. Dan aku mohon, biarkan status 'sahabat' diantara kita tak tersisihkan." Itulah kata-kata yang ia gunakan untuk memotong kalimatku.

Kata-kata itu membuatku tercengang. '_melupakan perasaanku... padanya... begitu saja...?'_ batinku. Kalimat itu membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"MELUPAKAN KATAMU?! YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU MENCINTAIMU. AKU TAKKAN MENDERITA SELAMA AKU HIDUP DIANTARA ORANG YANG MENCINTAIKU ATAUPUN MENYAYANGIKU. DAN KAU DENGAN SEENAK NYA MENYURUHKU MELUPAKAN PERASAANKU TERHADAPMU?!" teriak ku.

Dan tumpahlah semua airmata yang tadi kubendung. Airmata mengalir deras dari iris mata _teal_ ku. aku terisak dalam kedinginan malam dan kepiluan dari kata-kata nya. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku

"Gomenasai yo..." kata itu lah yang terucap dari bibir pucatnya dan lama-kelamaan tubuh yang tadi merengkuhku dengan erat melonggar. Dan aku terbelalak melihat nya pingsan dengan segera aku membawa nya kerumah sakit.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit. Seluruh pasien dan dokter langsung membaya nya. Aku menunggu diruang tunggu dan tak lama datanglah kedua gadis. Yang satu mirip dengan luki tetapi hanya berbeda gender dan rambut. Ya, rambut perempuan itu panjang.

Sedangkan yang satunya mirip dengaku. Dan aku yakin itu adikku, Hatsune Miku.

"Nii-san... sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya miku dengan raut wajah bingung dan khawatir. Mungkin, jejak airmataku belum sepenuh nya hilang.

"Daijobu..." ucapku dengan pandangan kosong yang terarah kedepan. Kearah pintu operasi yang sedang dimasuki oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Luki-nii..." ucap gadis yang mirip sekali dengan luki. Ia menatap pintu operasi nya dengan tatapa khawatir.

"Sabar ne, Luka-chan?" Kata miku yang sedang mengelus punggung gadis bernama luka itu

"Kau siapa nya luki?" Tanyaku dengan nada biasa saja sambil menatap gadis yang tengah down itu.

"Aku? AKu adik nta. Kenapa?" Aku tercengang mendengar kalimat itu. Jadi... dia adalah adik luki? Aku tak menyangka itu...

" Hmmm... luki sakit apa?" Tanyaku _yang langsung to the point_ kearah gadis soft-pink itu.

"Luki-nii sakit... leukimia yang seharusnya kujalani. Tapi, ia tak mau mendengarkan ku dan terus dioperasi karena penyakit itu berpindah padanya." Kata luka. Aku tercengang mendengarnya tanpa sadar tubuhku melemas dan aku jatuh duduk bersimpuh dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipiku lagi.

Lalu pintu dibuka dan dokternya menunjukan raut menyesal. Melihat raut wajah menyesal dari sang dokter membuatku berfirasat buruk.

"Maaf, tapi sayang nya luki terlalu tak kuat. Dan ia katanya harus berbicara pada adik nya dan seseorang bernama mikuo diakhir hidupnya." Ucapan sang dokter membuatku dan luka langsung menerjang masuk keruang operasi tersebut.

"Luki!/Luki-nii!" kata mikuo dan luka. Luki hanya tersenyum lemah. Aku dan luka menangis sambil memeluknya pelan agar ia tak kesakitan.

"Ne, luka-chan dan mikuo-chan... dengarkan kata-kata terakhirku ya...?" Suara luki yang lemah membuatku dan luka melepaskan pelukan nya dan diam mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan luki.

"Luka-chan... kau sudah... besar bu-kan?. Jadi. . . Aku harap kau bisa menjaga di-rimu dan... bahagia, dengan... pasangan hidupmu." Luka mengangguk dengan airmata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Mikuo-chan... kau tahu? A-ku mencin-taimu dari awal ki-ta bertemu... kau, seseorang yang selalu membuatku tersenyum hanya karena rona merah pipimu... mikuo-chan, kumohon... saat aku pergi nanti. Jangan lu-pakan aku ya...? Dan aku ha-rap kau membuka ha-timu untuk semua o-rang diluar sana. Kare-na ... aku tak mau kau terus-terusan merenungiku. Ka su-dah tahu apa ymaksud dari kata-kata 'lupakan perasaanmu padaku' itukan?. Kuha-rap ka-u tau... karena, ra-sa sa-kit ini te-rus menyerangku. Sayo-nara... Luka-chan... Mikuo...-chan... " dan dengan perlahan mata luki tertutup dan teriakan pilu terdengar diantara hujan yang deras.

**Mikuo Pov. End**

**Normal Pov.**

"TIDAAAAK! LUKI! BANGUN LUKI! AISHITERU MO! INI TIDAK LUCU, LUKI! BERHENTI BERCANDA, LUKIIIII! " teriakan pilu yang berasal dari mikuo membuat saudara nya, hatsune miku. Menangis terharu. dan luki berteriak seperti itu karena ia mengira luki bercanda dan akan membuka mata nya saat ia bilang aishiteru mo.

"TIDAAAAAK! LUKI-NIIII! BANGUN! AKU TAK MAU DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN! AKU BELUM DEWASA! JADI KUMOHON! BANGUN, LUKI-NIIIIIII!" sekarang, teriakan pilu dari luka yang tak mau ditinggal oleh kakak yang amat ia sayangi itu.

Mereka berdua, luka dan mikuo jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan mayat luki. Sekarang, mereka ditinggal oleh orang yang amat ceria dan sangat penyayang.

Mereka berdua jatuh bersimpuh dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari pipi mereka.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa harus orang yang kucintai ? Kenapa kau mengambil orang yang kucintai begitu saja, kami-sama? _

_Cintaku yang diawali dimalam hari,,, Harus berakhir dimalam hari juga?_

_Tak bisakah kau mengembalikan nya kepadaku?_

_Aku mencintainya, kami-sama._

_Aku mencintai orang yang membuatku tau arti dari kehidupan._

_Ia, sosok yang selalu kuat kini rapuh dihadapanku sendiri...?_

_Dikedinginan malam seperti kemarin, ia pasti akan memelukku._

_Ia akan menggenggam tanganku._

_Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, aku yakin ia akan melakukan itu karena cinta nya._

_Ne, kami-sama..._

_Jika kau mengambil nya dari hidupku..._

_Akankah aku mendapat kan nya lagi?_

_Aku berharap kau mengabulkan nya, kami-sama.' _Batin mikuo yang sedang menatap kosong batu nisan bernama '_megurine Luki' _itu dengan air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes dari iris mata _teal_ nya.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa harus luki-nii? Kenapa harus luki-nii yang kau ambil kami-sama?_

_Seharus nya aku yang kau ambil. Bukan dirinya yang sudah menemukan kehidupan nya_

_Luki-nii seharus nya masih ada disini dengan aku yang terkubur._

_Luki-nii... jika kau mencintai mikuo-nii... seharusnya kau bicarakan itu padaku._

_Agar aku bisa menggantikan posisimu kembali._

_Agar aku bisa melihat mu tertawa lepas dengaan mikuo-nii._

_Agar aku selalu bisa melihat senyuman mu yang ceria itu dari atas sana._

_Aku menyayangimu, luki-nii._

_Tapi kenapa aku selalu jadi wanita antagonis? _

_Aku yang membuat perasaan mu dan mikuo-nii hancur._

_Aku yang membuatmu dan mikuo-nii tak bisa bersama._

_Aku yang membuatmu terpisah oleh orang yang mencintaimu._

_Gomenasai atas semua nya, luki-nii._

_Arigatou telah melakukan hal yang selalu membuatku senang._

_Arigatou, luki-nii'. _Batin luka yang sedang mengelus batu nisan bernama '_megurine Luki'_ itu seraya menangis.

.

.

.

**End**

**Mind to reviw? Thank you~**


End file.
